Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens, and the like. Touch sensitive devices, such as touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation. A touch sensitive device can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. The touch sensitive device can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus, or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, the touch sensitive device can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.
Some touch sensitive devices that incorporate touch sensor panels can include FPCs for routing signals indicative of a touch event to and from the touch sensor panel. Other devices, such as LCDs, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, printed circuit boards, and the like, can also include FPCs for routing signals. While relatively small, the FPCs can still add to the size of the device and block critical areas that could otherwise be used for other device components, such as receivers, cameras, and the like. Thus, compact FPCs are desired.